westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord John Marbury
: for the character, see John Marbury The Kashmir border powderkeg becomes more explosive when the Indian army invades Pakistani-held territory, making the threat of a nuclear confrontation frighteningly real to President Bartlet, who calls in Lord Marbury, an eccentric British diplomat with ties to both warring nations -- and a weakness for booze. An angry Josh is subpoenaed to testify as the investigation into substance abuse among White House staffers grinds on towards its inevitable target: chief of staff Leo McGarry. Mandy floats a trial balloon among the staff to test their reaction to her notion of representing a liberal Republican. The President is surprised when Charlie asks him if he can date his willing daughter Zoey. http://www.nbc.com/The_West_Wing/episode_guide/11.shtml Summary Cast Starring *Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn *Moira Kelly as Mandy Hampton *Dulé Hill as Charlie Young *Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg *Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler *John Spencer as Leo McGarry *Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman *Martin Sheen as President Josiah Bartlet Special Guest Star *John Amos as Admiral Percy Fitzwallace with *Roger Rees as Lord John Marbury Guest Starring *Janel Moloney as Donna Moss *Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet *John Diehl as Larry Claypool *James Hong as David *Eric Avari as Habib *David Doty as Military Officer *Clyde Kusatsu as Joe *Iqbal Theba as Indian Ambassador Co-Starring *Kathryn Joosten as Mrs. Landingham *NiCole Robinson as Margaret *Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick *Bill Stevenson as Jarworski *Charles Hoyes as Thompson *Ryan Cutrona as CIA Director Rollie *Gary Cervantes as Bobby *Ralph Meyering Jr. as Tom *J. David Krassner as Jack *Christopher Kriesa as Mitch *Bill Duffy as Larry *Peter James Smith as Ed *Tom Hall as Mike (Officer) *Dafidd McCracken as Mike (Security Officer) *Charles Noland as Steve *Colin Gray as Bruce *Roger Ranney as Civilian Trivia Goofs Director of Central Intelligence informs the President that the "KH Superplatform" has been ordered into a stationary orbit over the northern subcontinent. There is only one stationary orbit, the GEO or Geosynchrous Stationary orbit with a semimajoral axis of about 42 000 km directly above the equator. The satellite can be parked at a specific longitude and can generally not be moved from that position. Satellite tasking is not done lightly and takes time as it uses on-board consumables. Photo-surveillance satellites are generally placed in elliptic LOE (Low Earth Orbit) (orbiting 150 - 500 km above the surface) at high inclinations (around 90 degrees) thus almost polar orbits. GEO is a circular orbit. Thus it is impossible to have live coverage of an area for long time. In order to obtain photographic surveillance on short notice reconnaissance aircraft are employed (if possible). http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0745652/goofs Britain doesn't have ministers to India and Pakistan: it has ambassadors. Quotes :Sam Seaborn: You're a cheap hack. You go after Leo, I'll bust you like a piñata. :John Marbury: Allow me to present myself: I'm Lord John Marbury, I was summoned by your President. :Leo McGarry: Yes, we've met 10 or 12 times. I'm Leo McGarry. :John Marbury: Oh. I thought you were the butler. :John Marburry' The global triumph of the economic free market has created an illusionary assumption that the world is drawing itself closer together. References "The West Wing" Lord John Marbury (2000) The West Wing Episode Guide Category:EpisodesCategory:Season 1